


Sonnet 23

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan have theater class together, and Gavin just doesn't get it.<br/>Inspired by actualottersherlockholmes on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 23

“That’s all for today.” The professor announced, and all but two of the students left the stage gathered their things. When all of the rest were gone, Gavin was laying on his stomach as he looked over a sonnet and looked over his shoulder to see Ryan at the other end of the stage, sitting cross legged as he looked over something. Gavin decided to walk over to him.

“Hey,” Ryan greeted without needing to look up.

“What ya doin?” He asked, looking down towards him. Ryan decided to get up now, presenting the sonnet he had in hand.

“Just reading this over.” Gavin looked over what he was reading. He made an amused face, making Ryan’s eyebrow raise.

“Don’t you think all of these are such rubbish?” Gavin said, rolling his eyes and pointing toward the paper Ryan held.

“What are you talking about? They’re fucking amazing.” Ryan defended.

Gavin actually laughed in his face. “Are you serious? They’re blood awful, they portray stupid messages, and Shakespeare’s such a misogynist.”

Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. Even as stupid as Gavin sounded right then, he couldn’t help but admire his beauty. And his accent just drew him in more. He noticed him from the very first class they had, eyeing him over and trying whenever he could to partner up with him, studying his features and sometimes barely listening to what he said because his damn lips were so enticing.

“Ello? Ryan, love? For god’s sake.” Ryan was finally brought out of his daydreaming when Gavin waved in his face. God he loved being called “love.”

“I just can’t believe it. You’re not fully analyzing these, Gavin.”

“What’s there to analyze?” Gavin raised his voice. Ryan loved a good debate, even if the other was completely wrong. “They’re straight up bullshit!” Gavin seemed to size up to Ryan, even though Ryan was much larger and stronger than him. Ryan smirked, raisin an eyebrow as he let Gavin go on. “I mean, hell, in this part he’s even insulting his mistress.” He pointed on Ryan’s paper to the line, and Ryan’s eyes quickly scanned it over but focused more on Gavin’s long, slender fingers and how he’d love to intertwine them with his. “’Coral is far more red than her lips’  red,’ I mean how rude _is_ that?” Gavin said, crossing his arms as he looked up at Ryan.

Ryan shook his head. “I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound.” Ryan recited without needing to look at the paper, looking straight into Gavin’s eyes. “They’re metaphors. You’re taking it too literally. He’s showing his own imperfection within this, not making fun of her’s.”

“It’s all a bloody joke!” Gavin says, his voice raising to another octave and the sound of it rapidly bouncing off the domed walls of the theater. “It’s about some bird, not him.” Ryan stared him down, looking him over once, biting his lip as he watched the man get all tense over something so silly. He loved to see him like this, but he was frustrating him to no end. “You’re so blind, Ryan!” He hissed, and this drove Ryan mad in so many ways. His urges took over and he pushes the smaller man into the wall behind him, his hands holding both biceps against it and his leg pinned between the opening of his, and with a surprised Gavin looking up at him incredulously brows furrowed in both confusion and slight fear, he took the heated moment to press his lips ferociously to his. After a moment of initial shock, Gavin finally whimpered and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and taking in the wonderful manly smell of Ryan. As Ryan pulled out of the kiss, he lightly nibbled at Gavin’s ear.

“ _As an unperfect actor on the stage, Who with his fear is put besides his part_ ,” He started to whisper, warm breath against his neck, then went back to his lips to suck on one, then the other. “ _Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage, Whose strength’s abundance weakens his own heart;_ ” Gavin moaned as Ryan’s leg pressed against Gavin’s thigh, rubbing close to his growing erection. “ _So I, for fear of trust, forget to say The perfect ceremony of love’s rite_ ,” He then licked at his lips until Gavin allowed him to enter, Ryan’s tongue going over his teeth before dancing with the younger’s tongue. He pulled away again to press kisses to his neck, sighing with joy in between two. “ _And in mine own love’s strength seem to decay, O'ercharged with burden of mine own love’s might_.” He kissed his neck more. Then, Gavin pulled him by his hair and captured his lips again, hungry for the exchange of their saliva. “ _O let my books be then the eloquence_

 _And dumb presagers of my speaking breast_ ,” Ryan’s hand slid down to grasp Gavin’s flat chest, his finger flicking over the nipple through his tight shirt and causing Gavin to moan again, Ryan smirking with pleasure. “Who plead for love and look for recompense More than that tongue that more hath more expressed.” He continued as Gavin pulled him to his lips more to quiet his mindless recitations, but Ryan just couldn’t stop, pulling his lips away just to whisper the last to lines as low and enticing as he could. “ _O learn to read what silent love hath writ! To hear with eyes belongs to love’s fine wit_.” And with that, Ryan stepped back, removing his body heat from Gavin, who stuck to the wall panting for air. “Is Shakespeare such an idiot now? Hmm?” Ryan teased, raising an eyebrow waiting for a response.

“Well, when you bloody put it that way,” Gavin said, still breathless. “But where did that come from?”

Ryan smirked. “I’m an actor, stupid.” Ryan said, but as Gavin’s face dropped, Ryan pulled Gavin to his body, his wild hair just nose level to him and he could smell the lovely smell of his shampoo. “But, seriously… I’ve kinda had a thing for you since our first class.”

“Really?” Gavin whispered. “ _Me_?”

“ _Yes_. You’re just so handsome, and I may tease, but you’re brilliant, you know.” Then Ryan laughed. “Well, about everything except Shakespeare.”

“You’re wrong, love, oh so wrong.” Gavin smiled, and Ryan pressed his forehead against his, smiling down at him too.

“We’ll just agree to disagree.”

“Deal.” Gavin agreed. They pulled away for a moment in comfortable silence, blushes still on their faces. “So… you want to go get a coffee or something?”

“I’d love that. More of a tea person myself, though.”

“Top,” Gavin smiled, taking his hand as they left the stage.


End file.
